Forgotten Tales
by Old Account - See Profile
Summary: This is a collection of stories from the Clans and beyond... Image from Wikimedia Commons: :/ commons. wikimedia .org / wiki/Felis silvestris catus #/ media /File: Catstalk prey .jpg (Sorry about all the spaces but that's the only way I could get this link in and I needed to put it in).
1. Maplebranch

"Kit, I thought I told you to look out for your sister!" Amberpelt hissed.

"But, I-I thought," Kit began.

"You saw the brambles. You could have helped her!" Amberpelt interrupted.

Kit felt a surge of anger. It wasn't her fault Twilightkit was so weird! Glaring at Amberpelt, she ran over to the fresh-kill pile, where her sister Twilightkit was waiting for her. Looking at Twilightkit, Kit sighed. Twilightkit was weird. She had one blue eye and one blind, milky white eye. She was very small, and her grey and black pelt was very thin and did not cover every part of her body, leaving her patches of bare skin all over her body. Kit sighed and turned away, walking towards her father, Thrushtalon.

"Hey, Kit! I thought of a good name for you. How would you like to be called Morningkit? I bet Amberpelt would agree to that!" he meowed. Amberpelt had told Kit that when she was about to give birth, she agreed that she would name the first kit she had, and Thrushtalon would name the second one. Amberpelt named the first kit Twilightkit, but when Kit was born, Thrushtalon wanted to name her Orangekit, after her orange and white pelt. Amberpelt had refused, saying the name was "too plain", and the two cats had been arguing over Kit's name ever since. It was kind of funny, Kit thought, and that is what she told to anyone that would listen. Meanwhile, Thrushtalon, spotting Deerdapple, had gone over to talk to her. Thrushtalon's affection for Deerdapple was known by everyone in ThunderClan, specifically Amberpelt.

Feeling bored, Kit dashed to where Twilightkit was sitting, under a huge maple tree.

"Kit! Do you want to climb the tree? I found some ivy we can use to climb the trunk!" she exclaimed. Kit nodded, and the sisters climbed up the ivy into the maple tree. Kit looked down upon the camp, shocked at how small everything seemed. But Twilightkit was not impressed.

"Let's climb higher for a better view!" she mewed, already slowly dragging herself up the highest branch. She carried on for a few moments, gaining more confidence every second. And then Kit saw her wobble. Kit dashed up the branch, but she was too late, and Twilightkit was falling through the air. She landed on the sharp point of another branch with a sickening crunch. Kit heard a hideous wail, and it took her a moment to realize it came from her own mouth. Twilightkit was deathly silent.

….

Kit watched Amberpelt as she touched Twilightkit's body for the last time, as the elders dragged the body off to bury.

"Now do you see why you need to name your kits sooner? What if it was Kit that… Plus, names don't matter that much." Thrushtalon murmured.

"Oh yes they do! I named Twilightkit the way I did because we met at twilight. I was hoping you would realize I meant more to you than Deerdapple!" snarled Amberpelt. Shocked, Thrushtalon ran out of the camp.

"Maybe you should name the kit Twilightkit." Rabbitfur suggested.

"No. Her name will be Maplekit." Amberpelt hissed. Rabbitfur's eyes widened. _What is wrong with naming me Maplekit?_ Maplekit wondered. Then she remembered that Twilightkit died in a maple tree.

….

"It was her fault Twilightkit died. She could have saved her!" Amberpelt yowled, waking up Maplekit, along with everyone else in the camp.  
"If that is how you feel, then you were never the cat I thought you were! I will love Maplekit like the two parents she should have had!" Thrushtalon cried.

And then there was silence.

….

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!" Amberpelt yowled. Maplepaw's stomach tightened in dread as she realized that her mother, who had just been appointed deputy after Mistshine had died of greencough, would be giving her a warrior name, in place of Finchstar, who was too sick. Even though many moons had passed since Twilightkit's death, Amberpelt still blamed Maplepaw for it.

"I, Amberpelt of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." Amberpelt cringed as if the words hurt her.

"She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I…commend her…as a…warrior in your turn. Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Maplepaw replied.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, from this day forth, you will be known as Maplebranch. Now get out of my sight." Amberpelt snarled. The clearing was silent.

"I do not take this warrior name. I will always be known as Maplepaw, if Maplebranch is the only alternative!" Maplepaw hissed. Suddenly, Finchstar raced out of her den, her flanks heaving.

"Maplepaw is right. But I will not let her be Maplepaw forever. From this day on she will be known as Mapleshade." She rasped. Mapleshade lifted her head proudly as Amberpelt raced into the trees. Mapleshde hoped she would never return.

"It wasn't your fault."

Mapleshade spun around. Had she just heard Twilightkit's voice?

"Yes, it is me. I-I just wanted to see what your warrior name was. I think Mapleshade is a great name for you. You are not Maplebranch. Remember that."

Mapleshade purred. _You are right, sister. I am not Maplebranch. I am Mapleshade, and my name is something to be proud of._


	2. A Promise To Keep

Berryshine and I once were friends. We played together as kits, trained together as apprentices, and looked out for each other as warriors. I remember the day it all began. Featherkit was being annoying, as usual, whispering about me with the other "popular" kits. Then Berrykit walked up to them and told Featherkit, her own sister, to stop it. After that, she padded back to me and told me Featherkit was just jealous because her father had left her mother to be with my mother. That was what I liked about Berryshine. She was never afraid to speak up.

Although Featherflight gained even more popularity as she grew up, Berryshine and I didn't care about popularity or fitting in. We only cared about serving our Clan, and as time wore on, two more cats joined us: Silverhawk and Tinyflame. That was when the trouble started. Berryshine didn't like Silverhawk, so she never hung out with me whenever he was around. As I spent more and more time with him, Berryshine drifted away and started talking to Featherflight, Breezythorn, Suntuft, and the other "popular" cats. I tried to talk to her, but she was too far gone. We got into a huge fight, and she ran away into the forest. I ran after her, but by the time I found her, it was too late. Berryshine was dead.

By the claw marks on her pelt, the whole Clan knew she had been murdered. Everyone but Featherflight thought a fox or a badger had killed her. But Featherflight thought I had killed her. I saw it in her cold blue eyes and bristling white fur the moment I brought Berryshine's body to camp. And I knew Featherflight wasn't one to forgive and forget.

…

"It's time to bury her." Tinyflame murmured, thrusting me out of my thoughts. I stepped away from Berryshine's light brown fur and began to walk towards the warriors' den, Tinyflame and Silverhawk pressing their fur into mine. But before I could enter, Featherflight stood in front of the entrance, preventing me from coming in.

"I know you killed my sister. Did you really think you could hide it? One day, you are going to regret this." She hissed.

"Flickerpelt would never kill your sister! What's wrong with you? Leave her alone and stop making empty threats!" Tinyflame roared. I grinned, feeling lucky to have a great friend like him.

"I thought you were a step higher than being used by Flickerpelt! You too, Silverhawk! You will all regret helping this murderer! And I don't make empty threats. I make promises." Featherflight spat, padding back into the warriors' den.

…

As the next few moons went by, more and more of my Clanmates were convinced that I killed Berryshine. All the queens clawed at me whenever I tried to approach their kits. I took to sleeping outside, because I was no longer welcome in the warriors' den. Tinyflame always chose to sleep with me, never once believing that I was a murderer. Silverhawk…well, he did that too, but I had to keep ignoring the looks he cast at Featherflight.

Even worse, when Duskflower, the deputy, decided to retire, Featherflight became deputy, having gained a new apprentice, Creekpaw. I was never given an apprentice. I guess even Weaselstar believed that I killed Berryshine.

…

"Breezythorn, lead a patrol down the ThunderClan border. Minnowblaze, Ivyshade, Tinyflame, Rainfeather, and I will go with you." Featherflight meowed, and I wondered why she had taken such a large patrol. Of course, if I asked her, almost everyone would yowl that it wasn't a big patrol and what she did was none of my business, so I did not.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Silverhawk whisper something to Featherflight. I stiffened, my pelt bristling. Today I would ask Silverhawk what was going on with Featherflight. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice him until he came up to me from behind.

"Would you like to go hunting?" he asked, startling me. I nodded and we left in silence. As we reached the river, Silverhawk's paw flashed out and knocked me into the river. Pain pulsed through my head and everything went black.

…

The next thing I knew, I was lying in the middle of the camp, blood oozing from scratches all over my body. I looked around, confused. Why wasn't the medicine cat helping me? Then I saw it. Tinyflame's body was in the middle of the clearing, his black and white pelt drenched in blood.

"I tried to stop her, but it was too late!" Featherflight cried, standing next to Weaselstar. Everything clicked into place in my mind. Clearly, Silverhawk was helping Featherflight destroy me. While he knocked me into the river, she must have killed Tinyflame and blamed me for it. That was why she took such a large patrol of her nastiest friends. She must have convinced them somehow that she was doing the right thing, so they could help her.

"Let her die!" Weaselstar spat, while Featherflight gave me a triumphant glance. Suddenly my mother, Dawnstreak, pushed through the crowd to stand next to me.

"No! She couldn't have done this! Not my sweet little Flickerpelt!" she cried.

"I'm so sorry." Silverhawk mewed, pressing his fur into hers. Slowly, they began to walk away.

"It…wasn't…me," I whispered, barely able to get the words out of my throat. "It…was…Featherflight."

"That's what any liar would say. You don't believe that, do you?" Silverhawk asked Dawnstreak.

"And…" I murmured, barely able to breathe, darkness threatening to engulf my vision, "Silverhawk."

Content that I had warned RiverClan about the two murderers within, I closed my eyes and let StarClan take me.


	3. A Random Story

**Author's Note: This story does not match the genres of Forgotten Tales. It is more of a Humor/Drama story.**

Once, long ago, in a long forgotten Clan called Reallyreallyawesomesuperamazingrandompizzaishouldreallystopnowbuti'mstallingohforgetitClan, there were two kits named Clichékit and Normalkit. They had finally opened their eyes (sparkly rainbow with stars for pupils and green, respectively), and so their mother, Beautifulshiningcrystaleyes, had agreed to let them explore the camp.

Clichékit bounced out of the nursery, her sister normally walking like a normal cat right behind her. Spotting two other kits, Normalkit dashed over to play with them, leaving her poor sister behind to face the elements: a tiny, miniscule thorn that made a microscopic microtear in Clichékit's radiant neon pink fur. Naturally, she fell to the ground and wept until Picklepaw (yes, Picklepaw, not Pricklepaw) stuffed a giant pickle into her mouth and she instantly felt better.

"You have done us a great deed, Picklepaw!" Betterthanyoustar cried randomly. "From this day on, you will now be known as Pickledorito! StarClan honors your pickles and your randomness, so you are now a warrior. So there, Ishouldbeleadernotbetterthanyoustarpineapple!"

"Well, you are a piece of fried toast with butter on it!" taunted Ishouldbeleadernotbetterthanyoustarpineapple. Everything in the universe gasped. Ishouldbeleadernotbetterthanyoustarpineapple was exiled.

After gawking at the strange scene that had just unfolded, Normalkit turned to the other kits and asked them what their names were.

"I'm Starkit." meowed a rainbow glitter she-cat with zebra-striped eyes and a star - a real star, not a star shaped marking - on her head.

"I'm Deerkit." mewed a brown tom with the ears of a deer.

"But you can't be Starkit." Normalkit said.

"Why not?"

"Because if you became leader, you would become Starstar."

"How dare you insult my precious, beautiful, wonderful, dazzling, amazing, and splendiferous kit!" roared Prissysapphire. She took one claw and made a cut the size of an electron on Normalkit's ear. Normalkit didn't blink. Wait, why did I say that? It sounds so weird, like Normalkit is a snake or something. Rewrite: Normalkit didn't even wince. Just to be safe, Pickledorito shoved a pickle into her mouth. Normalkit ate the pickle.

Meanwhile, Breadandjamkit found a weird-looking remote in the janitor's closet of Epicface Academy. Why was he there? I have no idea. Stop looking at me like that! I'm only the author. Anyway, the remote had dozens of different buttons on it, each a different size or shape.

"I wonder what this one does." Breadandjamkit pondered, pressing a skull shaped button with blood flowing out of it.

"Enemy ambush enabled." said the remote, which suddenly could talk, walk, and wear lederhosen.

Back in the camp of that Clan with the really long name I don't want to say, WickedClan suddenly attacked! They shook cans of Diet Pepsi and threw them at Betterthanyoustar, so that they exploded in his face! Those meanies! Pickledorito threw bags of pickles and doritos at his enemies from WickedClan (but mainly his nemesis Cucumberpringle), and Starkit hurt her opponents' eyes with the star on her forehead, but Reallyreallyawesomesuperamazingrandompizzaishouldreallystopnowbuti'mstallingohforgetitClan was seriously outnumbered, and they were slowly but surely losing the battle. Even worse, the WickedClan cats had pulled out laser cannons and jet packs.

Clichékit hid in the nursery with Normalkit, and both of them screamed and panicked as random things exploded. Suddenly, in a big flash of light, a silver tom with brown eyes and stars in his fur appeared.

"Why are you so plain?" asked Clichékit.

"You're asking him that but you aren't asking him why he's here?" gasped Normalkit.

"I was cursed with this plainness by WickedClan! If you defeat them, the curse will go away!" shouted the silver cat, ignoring Normalkit.

"But how? I'm only a kitten!" mewled Clichékit.

"You must use your powers!"

"What powers?"

"Your awesome singing powers! Go out there and sing!"

So Clichékit leaped on the nearest WickedClan cat, Grotesquestar, and started to sing. All around her, glass shattered, babies started to cry, and all of WickedClan fled. That is, all of WickedClan fled except for a familiar exiled cat: Ishouldbeleadernotbetterthanyoustarpineapple!

"Traitor!" yowled Betterthanyoustar.

"Muahahaha! I am now the deputy of WickedClan! And I changed my name to Betterthanbetterthanyoustarpineapple! And I am immune to Clichékit's horrible singing!" laughed Betterthanbetterthanyoustarpineapple.

"You. Dare. Call. My. Singing. Horrible? Your singing is way worse!" yowled Clichékit. Then she used her mini laser gun (I have no idea where she got it from) to chase away Betterthanbetterthanyoustarpineapple.

"You have done an even greater deed than Pickledorito! I will make you and Normalkit apprentices because reasons!" yelled Betterthanyoustar. "Normalkit, you are now Normalpaw! Your mentor will be Prettyshinysparklyface! Clichékit, you are now Clichépaw! I will be your men-,"

"You can't be her mentor. You are her father!" cried Normalpaw.

"But I must!"

"Why?"

"Because reasons!"

"That makes no sense!"

"You make no sense!"

"Arrgh! I give up!"

And so, the newly made apprentices followed their mentors into the woods. Unfortunately, both of them failed to notice a certain rainbow glitter she-cat glowering at them. Actually, nobody noticed. They just walked past her like nothing was wrong. This made Starkit even angrier. Someday soon, she vowed, she would show her Clanmates just how perfect and special she was: much better than Clichékit.

Back in the janitor's closet, Breadandjamkit was chasing the remote around. He finally leaped onto it, pinning it down. He pressed another button. This one was shaped like a beluga whale.

"Spam enabled: khsdbckjsbjvdbksbdvbdvb,shciqyefogvb,dv zvjsgfugr24t9gwegkrkgswlkrhglrfsgbhsldvkuasgdyqwfqkagfldgosroguwrghrlgbrhsw-," said the remote, which was cut off as Breadandjamkit pressed another button, which was shaped like a b with an x through it.

"Bad spuling enabbed." hised the ruhmote.

Menwile, bak in da camp, da stary silver cat, who wuz named Sixty, was saying a profecy.

"Only the drama of the cliché can save you from the pineapple." mowed Sixdy.

"OMSC! I had dat prophecy too! Also, I forsaw dat I will be named Prophecyclaw and da Broncos will win deh Supperbowl!" cried Prophecypaw, deh apprentice medi cat.

"Wait, were'nt u supposed to becum not plane?" Normalpaw wondered, habing come bak frum a hutting patrol in witch Clichépa hadd cot 13,000 mice, 200 voles, 300 rabbits, and 18.75 squrrels. Normlpaw didn't catsh anyfing.

"Oh ya I fogot." meowd Sixty. He den turned into a brite yellow tom wif neon green stripes and tuna fish for eyes.

"Well, I guess I hav too make u a worrier. Yer name will now be Sixtyfive." Bedderdanustar said.

"But he's a StarClan cat! He has starz in his fur!" prottested Normmalllllllpaw at deh same time as Bredandjamkit pressed a music noat shaped buddon.

" _Muuusic enablllllllleeeedddd!_ " sang the remote _._

 _"But I ha-ay-ay-ay-ave to make him a wariyodelayheyodelaheyodelooer!"_ yodeled Betterthanyoustar.

 _"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?"_ sang Normalpaw.

 _"Why oh why does there have to be a why? I only traded all my money for a cherry pie. And I wish all the haters like you could fly, so you could all fly away and leave me to my cherry pie."_ rapped Deerkit, who was automatically made an apprentice to Nameinprogress because his rap was so cool. While Normalpaw opened her mouth to retort, I, the author, stopped the music so that Normalpaw's words could be more dramatic.

"You know what? This is the last straw! I quit this story!" yowled Normalpaw. I dropped a ladder to her, and she climbed out of the story. Then, I pulled back the ladder.

"Wait! Take me with you!" cried Starkit.

"Why, world, why? Why does everything happen to me? To me!" wailed Clichépaw, crumpling to the ground. She opened her mouth, expecting a pickle, but instead, Cucumberpringle, who had been hiding in the bushes this whole time, stuffed a cucmber into her mouth. Clichépaw fainted from the shock, so Cucumberpringle dropped her down a deep, dark hole that had just appeared. A large pedestal with a colossal television rose up from the ground. On top of it was Betterthanbetterthanyoustarpineapple!

"Welcome to the live broadcasting of your hero's demise! Watch this and see just how heroic Clichépaw really is!" he laughed. "Oh, and by the way, I am now Betterthanbetterthanyoustarstar, so I will be nine times as hard to kill!" Suddenly, Starkit flung herself at the evil cat, her star glowing blindingly bright, but Betterthanbetterthanyoustarstar put on sunglasses and pushed her down the hole.

The evil leader then pointed his paw at the TV, which showed Starkit and Clichépaw screaming as they were lowered into a pit of lava. Suddenly, my ladder (which Betterthanbetterthanyoustarstar had stolen from me) dropped down onto the platform that the young cats were standing on. At the same time, a rickety wooden bridge that looked like it was about to fall apart expanded from the side of the platform.

"You have a choice. You may climb up the ladder, which cannot break, and escape in complete safety. However, once you climb up the ladder, you will be gone from the story, which you will never be able to reenter. Or, you could escape by going across the bridge, which will take you to your Clanmates. However, if you do so, you run a high risk of death. Either way, in ten minutes I will send WickedClan to attack Reallyreallyawesomesuperamazingrandompizzaishouldreallystopnowbuti'mstallingohforgetitClan, and since they will lose the battle without perfect, special cats to defend them, you will have to choose between saving your Clanmates or saving yourself." meowed a holographic image of Betterthanbetterthanyoustarstar that had appeared. A smug smile curled onto his lips as Starkit climbed up the ladder.

"Welcome to WickedClan!" Betterthanbetterthanyoustarstar exclaimed as Starkit emerged on top of the TV. "You just passed the initiation ceremony! If you stay, you can be my deputy!"

Starkit's expression went from shocked to delighted.

"Thank you so much! Finally, someone who understands me!" Starkit cried.

"By the powers of all things evil, you are now Starface, and deputy of WickedCl-," Betterthanbetterthanyoustarstar was interrupted as Clichépaw, who had somehow managed to escape the lava unscathed, jumped up onto the pedestal with her supercat strength and bit him in the neck. He died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Starface. Turning into a dragon-headed lion with snakes that spat scorpions for a mane, she roared until an avalanche came down on Betterthanyoustar and killed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Clichépaw. In a flash of stars, Betterthanyoustar's spirit appeared and gave Clichépaw a final gift: her warrior name, Clichédrama, and the ability to turn into a pink fluffy unicorn with a rainbow mane and rainbow crystal wings, which she did.

Starface charged, her snakes spitting scorpions at the speed of light, but she was too slow, and Clichédrama, dodging the scorpions like a boss, gored her with her pink marshmallow horn, killing her instantly, just as Breadandjamkit pressed a button on the remote shaped like a star. All over the world, fireworks started exploding in the sky. After Lovelymew, the deputy of Reallyreallyawesomesuperamazingrandompizzaishouldreallystopnowbuti'mstallingohforgetitClan, became Lovelystar and appointed Clichédrama as her deputy, she ordered 33,000,000 pizzas and 2,000,000,030,040 cakes and hosted the most awesome party ever. After all the hardships she had faced, Clichédrama had saved her Clan, and finally the world was at peace.

Clichédrama eventually became Clichéstar, and with her mate Deerpaw (later Deerear) she had five kits: Unicornkit, Crystalkit, Rainbowkit, Cheddarkit, and Fabulouskit. Secretly, she also had four kits with Prophecypaw (later Prophecynose): Splendiferouskit, Galaxykit, Nebulakit, and Magekit. The end.

Why are you looking at me like that? This story is over, people.

Why aren't you gone? Don't you have something more important to do?

Fine. Here's more story: Fabulousglimmer and Kitkat fell in love and had a kit named Pawkit, who later became Pawmango. Bitter because he had such an awful name, he ran away and joined RhymeClan, where the leader, Carstar, changed his name to Pawclaw. The end. For real.


	4. To Keep A Promise

My mother, Lightfur, was always there for me. Well, usually. Okay, not very much. I don't remember who she was before Acorntail left her. I just remember her pressing her face into my fur, whispering horrible truths.

"He's gone. Forever. He never loved me, or you two. No, he just went off and had kits with Dawnstreak in secret, not bothering to tell me he didn't love me. Nothing's ever going to be the same again," Lightfur would whisper. That was all she ever talked about. She moped for moons, always wondering what it would've been like if Acorntail had loved her. She never went on patrols. She just lay in her nest all day. Yes, she hated the sight of Dawnstreak with Acorntail playing with their kit, Flickerkit, but she wouldn't do anything about it. Acorntail and Dawnstreak did that to her. I hate them with all my heart.

I wouldn't give up. I made friends, lots of friends. Some of them originally only felt sorry for me, others were friends of my other friends. Gradually, they all came to like me. That's right. I'm a likable cat, despite what you think. Don't lie to me. I know you despise me. Everyone did, eventually. I'm known as a monster, a murderer. I've been in the Dark Forest so long that I've forgotten what light feels like. Go ahead, call me evil. I don't care what cats think of me anymore.

What's that, you were one of the cats that I killed? Then why are you just standing there? Are you waiting for me to recognize you? I don't remember you. Plain as that. Horrible, isn't it? But you haven't killed me yet. You want to hear what I have to say, don't you? Fine.

Yes, I made tons of friends, but somewhere deep inside, I was lonely. There was one cat I wanted to be friends with. My sister. Yet she abandoned me for Flickerkit. _Flickerkit_. I hated her. Every time I looked at her, she reminded me of what my life would've been like if Acorntail had loved Lightfur. If he had loved _me_. So I might not have been very nice to her. But she deserved it, walking around like she was so special because she was part of a normal family, never once giving any condolences to my mother. Never once. But Berrykit liked her, for some reason. We got into fights. Our apprenticeships passed with neither of us saying a word to each other if we could help it. We became warriors, Berryshine and Featherflight, but Berryshine was still friends with Flickerkit, now Flickerpelt. It was infuriating!

I gradually grew used to this, learning to pretend that Berryshine wasn't my sister. But then my world turned upside-down. Tinyflame, a friend of mine who I liked…a lot...joined Flickerpelt and Berryshine. Earlier that day we had a fight. Tinyflame called me a monster for being so bad to Flickerpelt. I thought he knew that I wasn't a monster. I guess I thought wrong. And then I saw him give this look to Flickerpelt, the one that Acorntail always gave to Dawnstreak. I promised myself I wouldn't end up like my mother, who had moved to the elders' den early, promised myself that Tinyflame would pay for what he did to me.

I had yet to learn how terrible promises were.

Time went on, terrible moon after terrible moon. Eventually I couldn't bear it any longer. I sent my friend Silverhawk to break up Flickerpelt's friendship with Berryshine. It worked, and my sister spent more and more time with me.

Then she died.

Flickerpelt dragged her body into camp, acting like she really cared. But I knew she didn't. I knew that she killed Berryshine. She actually did kill her, but not in the way I had thought. But I didn't know that yet, so I promised myself that I would avenge my sister's death by killing her.

A golden opportunity arose when I became deputy. I talked to my most loyal friends in private, telling them that Tinyflame had helped Flickerpelt kill Berryshine, a possibility I had considered in the past. They believed me, of course. They all knew how heartless Tinyflame was. At least, that was what I thought.

I thought wrong.

I instructed them to help me kill him. Yes, a few of them got all squeamish and moaned that it was against the warrior code, but all I had to do was glare at them for them to be silenced. I then instructed Silverhawk to kill Flickerpelt. We planned to bring both bodies to camp and tell everyone that Flickerpelt had killed Tinyflame and attacked Silverhawk, making it seem like he only killed her in self-defense. He was too squeamish to kill her quickly, but he did give her a nasty wound that killed her several moments later.

I, for my part, actually managed to kill Tinyflame quickly. I had my friends circle him to make sure he didn't escape, while I clawed him to death.

I _killed_ him.

Even now, after I've murdered so many cats, I still have trouble getting over that one. I still can't believe that his life ended because of me. After he died, I came to his grave every night for moons, still not accepting that he was dead. He was just so _alive_ , and then he just…wasn't.

After that day, my life slowly declined. Dawnstreak knew I had killed Tinyflame, and some of my Clanmates actually _believed_ her. I suspected that my squeamish "friends" were confessing so that they could avoid punishment, but I never thought one of them would try to tell Weaselstar. Again, I thought wrong. I overheard Suntuft telling Breezythorn that she was going to confess to Weaselstar, and if Breezythorn was executed for murder it would be her fault for not joining her. By the next day Suntuft had "accidentally" fallen into the river and hit her head on a stone, and Breezythorn had "accidentally" wandered into a fox den. I thought I had won. Once again, I had thought wrong.

More and more cats came to suspect that I was a murderer. I managed to kill most of them, knowing that even if everyone knew it was me they'd be too afraid to do anything about it. Eventually, I was taken down. Not by an enemy, but by a cat who I thought was my friend. Rainfeather. I was about to kill Weaselstar, since she was sure I had killed Tinyflame, but Rainfeather pinned me down. She hesitated, unwilling to kill me. Weaselstar told her that whoever joined her in killing me would be given a full pardon of all the crimes they had committed. Creekheart, Minnowblaze, and Rainfeather finished me off. The rest of my "friends" ran off into the woods. Nobody helped me.

I died alone, and it was all because of a promise.

Now, after death, I have learned things that I wish I'd learned earlier. Flickerpelt did kill Berryshine, but only because she had been knocked unconscious by a falling branch. When Berryshine went to help her, she lashed out in her sleep. Berryshine ran off and died a few moments later. The falling rain washed the blood off of Flickerpelt's claws. Acorntail had always loved Lightfur, but he had seen her getting friendly with Thicketpool and had thought that they were having an affair. He only started having an affair with Dawnstreak to make Lightfur jealous, but eventually fell in love with her. If only I had known…

And all to keep a promise.

 **Author's Note: If you hadn't noticed, this was based on A Promise To Keep, only from the POV of Featherflight. I plan to make one more story like this: Promise Broken, from the POV of Rainfeather.**


	5. Notice

Once upon a time, there was a smart, dashing, handsome, amazing, AMAZING, great, brave, and handsome tom cat named Ferretpaw.

He had a bright green sister named Parakeetpaw.

They had another sister named Blandpaw, and she was so jealous of their good names that she killed them both.

As you probably know by now, the three sentences above were just a way to not get this chapter reported for not having any story content. Really, this is an author's note.

Due to some issues, I'll be taking a break from the Warriors fandom. Sorry guys, but there are a few things that need to pass over before I return. Don't worry, I'll still be working on other stories for other fandoms, and I'll read stories from this fandom, but I just won't write or review. It's just that several tempers have reached a boiling heat, and so I feel the need to remove myself from this fandom for a while.

I'll be back, though!

Hopefully,

Mapleshade1018


End file.
